icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Angell
| birth_place = Duluth, Minnesota, USA | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2002 | career_end = }} Nicholas "Nick" Angell (born October 31, 1979) is an American professional ice hockey player who plays for Eisbären Berlin in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. Early career Angell began his ice hockey career in Duluth, Minnesota, playing in youth leagues and eventually for Duluth East High School. During his senior year, Angell led the Duluth East Greyhound's in winning the 1998 Minnesota high school boys hockey tournament, where he was nominated for the Mr. Hockey award, which is given to Minnesota's most valuable high school hockey player. He was then recruited to play for the University of Minnesota in the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) Division I, from 1998 to 2002, where he helped Minnesota in winning their fifth NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship in 2002. Professional career Angell began his professional career in 2002–03, playing several games with the Milwaukee Admirals, the Nashville Predators minor league affiliate in AHL. He then and spent the rest of the season with Rockford Icehogs in the IHL, totaling 16 points in 73 games. The next season (2003–04), Angell moved to Europe after he was signed by IFK Arboga, in the Swedish tier two league. During the 2004-05 season, he played for the Frisk Tigers in the Norwegian elite league, before returning to the Swedish tier two league with Bofors IK, for the 2005-06 season. In 2006, he signed with the Swedish Elite League team Brynäs IF where he played for two seasons. In 2007, he signed a one-year contact with the 2007–08 Swedish Elite League Champions HV71, after playing a few for the Tampere Battle Axe, in Finland. Angell joined HV71 in October 2008, after briefly playing the beginning of the 2008–09 season with the Norwegian team Stavanger Oilers. Angell then moved to Germany to play for the Frankfurt Lions in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. In 2008, Angell received 4 % of the votes in an Internet survey regarding the world's sportsman of the year. The survey conducted on the website of a Finland newspaper, Ilta-Sanomat. Angell finished fourth together with Argentine footballer Lionel Messi and ahead of Alexander Ovechkin of the Washington Capitals.Results of an Internet survey In 2010, Angell moved to the Kontinental Hockey League signing with Metallurg Novokuznetsk. With 18 points in 51 games, he ended up being the club's top-scoring defenceman, but as Metallurg lost all chances to make the playoffs, Nick was traded to Avangard Omsk just hours before the deadline on 31 January 2011. Awards * Minnesota State High School Hockey Champion, in 1998. * NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Champion, in 2002. Career statistics Statistics as of end of season 2008–09 References External links * * * Category:Born in 1979 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:Brynäs IF players Category:Frisk Asker Ishockey players Category:HV71 players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (AHL) players Category:Stavanger Oilers players Category:Tappara Tampere players Category:Rockford IceHogs (UHL) players Category:Bofors IK players Category:Frankfurt Lions players Category:Metallurg Novokuznetsk players Category:Avangard Omsk players